


The heir of Blue lions

by Floweryuu



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Mafia AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 12:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21243836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floweryuu/pseuds/Floweryuu
Summary: The heir of the Blue Lion Mafia is born Dimitri and Byleth are taking in being parents to a beautiful son





	The heir of Blue lions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheStarChasr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStarChasr/gifts).

> A lil fic based on missmillennium and my mafia au where Dimitri is a mafia boss and Byleth is a nurse that somehow met eachother and we talked about them getting a child
> 
> I added a bit more to the story after showing you it// I hope that didn't ruin the story

24th day of Pegasus Moon (Febuary) the birth of the son of the Blue lion mafia boss was born, a heir, Dimitri's son, her son and most importantly their son.

Byleth still recovering from giving birth laid on a bed in the blue lion's infirmary with her husband sitting next to her and their newly born son in her arms laying on her bare chest sleeping just a few minutes old.

Dimitri held her hand kissing it softly telling her she has done an amazing job whispering thank yous to her, Byleth chuckled when noticing Dimitri's dried tears he cried more than she did when seeing their son for the first time.

"You know I'm the one who should thank you for blessing me with this gift" says Byleth with her hoarse voice

Dimitri shook his head "I barely did anything you were the one who did all the work so thank you my beloved for making me so happy and bringing me such joy" leaning down softly kissing her on the lips trying not to smush their son between them when doing so.

Byleth returned the kiss "Let's say we both took part of this my lion" calling her husband the nickname she calls him.

"Let's say that" He agreed with a smile

Byleth smiles back at him, looking down at their son taking in their son's golden locks are exact same colour as his father, he was a quite hairy baby but she didn't mind it was adorable seeing curly wavy golden locks on him. She kissed a top of the head of their son.

She couldn't get enough of him it felt like it was yesterday she and Dimitri got married when Mercedes suddenly out of the blue started asking about when they would get kids soon. And sylvain teasing them that it wouldn't take them long. Giggling at the memory of it ended with Dimitri kicking Sylvain in the shins but he wasn't wrong… 

Even if Byleth felt too embarrassed to admit it during their wedding night she flusturely suggested to skip the protection in turn was the best decision they ever made after getting married of course because not long after that they found out she was pregnant. But apparently Dedue, Mercedes, Sylvain, Ashe, Ingrid, Felix and Annette had bet about when she would become pregnant she couldn't believe them.

It been a few very painful hours since her labour and birth of their son now but it's finally all over and it was all worth it, Byleth would do it all over again for him, knowing Dimitri would do the same.

"Would you like have more kids in the future?" She asks out loud cooing sounds at their son before realizing what she said it was to late looking up at her husband

Dimitri raises a eyebrow "You just gave birth like 15 minutes ago and you already want more kids?"

Byleth cheeks heated up "N-No…. I… I mean yes- but also…. no??" sighing she looks up at Dimitri admitting "I love how he looks like you… well expect for he has more wavy hair than you but I would love another one not going lie….. but maybe not right now"

Those words warmed Dimitri's heart leaning down to kiss his adorable wife "I would love a child looking like you"

Byleth smiled returning the kiss but Dimitri's sad eyes didn't go unnoticed from her "Something the matter Dima?"

a heavy sigh came out he sat up straight looking sadly down at their son "I just worry about him growing up in the mafia… it's a…" clicking his tongue trying to find the right words "A dangerous and dirty business especially being part of this one… My beloved we didn't even trust that you could peacefully give birth in a normal hospital"

Looking at her husband then her son Byleth knew Dimitri had a point as soon they knew she was pregnant Ashe, Mercedes and Annette were assigned as her bodyguards. There was a failed assassination during her 5 month mark at her work place, if Mercedes wasn't there in the changing room at the moment she probably would have lost the baby.

It took Byleth a month to convince Dimitri to let her go back to work. It was one of the many reasons why they decided to give birth at home in the infirmary instead at the hospital she works at.

"I worry too…" Byleth admits Dimitri's eye darkens at her words but she continued "But I trust it won't be a problem you said yourself you went to a private school right? we could enroll him in one of those, we'll figure this out. It's going to be alright Dima we will take it step by step" 

Byleth takes his hand intervening their fingers "We will get through this together" reassuring him shining him a beautiful smile

Dimitri nods smiling "How come you always know what to say to make me feel better?" kissing his beloved small hands "You're making it harder for me not wanting another baby with you" he chuckles

Byleth hums "I wouldn't mind but maybe that can wait a year or more we have a baby right now that needs attention"

with a smile Dimitri nods "Right as always my beloved"

**Author's Note:**

> The baby doesn't have a name- I was unsure of missmillenium hc about their son so I tried making it as vauge as possible


End file.
